Roaming
by DCcomicGirl33
Summary: Boredom is a very dangerous thing. It could lead to eating, fighting, starting trouble, or in Anzu's case, Marik starting to wander. Anzu is only checking on a friend and wants to make sure he gets the best of care on this blimp. She didn't ask for any of the trouble Marik was sure to bring trailing behind him along with his cloak.


Wow haven't written anything and writing a this was the last thing I thought I'd be doing. Well I've been into this small shipping for a while. And I'm kind of sad that there are only a few pages with these two... Well here you go. My crappy story is all yours.

* * *

Dark.

That's all there ever was anymore. Only dark.

But he didn't care. After all he was created by the dark. He lived in the dark. He was the dark. Marik sat in his all to quiet room which was far away from the others on Kaiba's blimp. He sat in the shadows resting anxiously on his bed.

He was not nervous for his upcoming duel with the Pharaoh, no no far from it. He simply couldn't wait any longer to claim what was rightfully his and his alone. Every fiber of his being wanted to go now. To go and strip the Pharaoh of that power he didn't even know how to use.

Marik growled and stood from his cozy bed as his lips twitched into a scowl. His grip on his Millennium Rod tightened as he began to pace the room. The only light in this small room was provided by a circle window. The moon light cast his shadow across the floor making him seem taller than he actually was.

Another low growl had left his throat. He was becoming restless in this tiny area. So he might as well go for a little walk around. Say hello...

Marik walked out of his room in a careless manner not paying any mind if Kaiba had posted a guard to keep him in his room. Though it would make no difference. He would have disposed of them quickly. Now that he thinks about it, he almost welcomed a guard. He was becoming bored and the torturing some random guard might do him good.

Now he was roaming the halls of a surprisingly large blimp. He had no plan as to where he was going he'd just wonder until some unlucky soul crossed his path.

Or so he thought.

He had just rounded a corner when he had heard movement in a room in front of him. Upon looking above the door it read "infirmary". Marik stood before the door feeling his lips twitch a dark smirk.

If his memory had served him correctly then that pathetic waste of space Ryou was recovering here. "Perhaps the spirt has taken over again," he let out a small dark chuckle. Maybe he didn't need some worthless worker to have fun after all. Though he knew he could not kill the spirt that used the innocent boy as a vessel. The Pharaoh would grow suspicious and that would only delay their battle. And he couldn't have that.

Marik carefully and quietly opened to the door and once inside was greeted with an unsuspected sight.

There in the in the white and bright room were two people. The unconscious Ryou was in bed of course, but next to him was a girl who's back was facing him. This girl had her hair up in messy ponytail but you could tell it was short right away. She wore grayish green shorts with a sleeveless light green button up shirt.

'Could this be one of the Pharaoh's groupies', he thought. So he stood there silently examining the girl sitting across from Ryou. The only other females in the air were Shizuka and Mai, but he had gladly sent her mind to the shadow realm. 'So this IS one of the Pharaoh's followers', he thought bitterly.

He watched as she suddenly started to move. She reached over and pet the boys head lightly. Marik couldn't see her face but her worry had shown. Her shoulders where slumped and he heard her heave a great sigh as she moved some hair out of his face.

The scene in front of him made him want to gag. The way she cared for this weak fragile person made him sick. Caring was a waste of time. He cared for no one but hisself and look how far he got. He had finally had enough of the sickly sweet picture and wanted to make his presence known.

"Don't waste your heartache on the boy, woman, he might as well be dead.", his voice was low and held annoyance. He had stepped in completely and silently closed the door behind him.

Upon hearing another human voice Anzu turned around in her chair to face the owner of that rather rude comment. Her breath hitched when she found Mairk standing behind her with a none to welcoming scowl. She quickly stood from her seat. "Wh-what are you doing here?", her voice was shaky and unnerved.

Marik felt his lips twist into a smirk. Her fear gave him pride. The way he made her uneasy with only a few words, heck, the fact that he had just shown up and frightened her gave him pleasure. "I'm here for a duel stupid girl. Besides I am allowed to roam the halls. I am no prisoner," he glanced down at the resting figure on the bed. "The question is why are you here for a shell?"

Anzu swallowed a lump in her throat. She had foolish hoped he would give her a quick remark and be on his way. "I'm-I'm checking on him...," she had slowly took a step back trying to regain her composer and get some distance between them. To her surprise Mairk let out a single laugh.

"Foolish girl! Your 'friend' that you so care for barely exists. He is slowly disappearing, body being consumed by that spirt your beloved Pharaoh fought earlier," he slowly looked back at Anzu. Taking care to look her in the eye to make sure the message he was sending was clear. "Save your pity for the Pharaoh. I'm sure he would love your pained expression to be the last thing he sees once I defeat him in our duel," a small sinister smile crept over his features as he said this.

Anzu let out a small gasp at the thought. Ryou being taken over by that-that thing? Impossible! She had more faith that Ryou would fight back if such thing were to happen. And Yugi? She was all the more confident he could beat Marik.

"You have no right to speak about my friends that way!", her voice held anger and confidence as she spoke. Her pervious fears temporally forgotten. "Yugi WILL beat you in a duel! You won't stand a chance, and he'll send you straight to the-", she didn't have a chance to finish. For Mairk grew angry at her sudden confidence and was on her in a second.

He pressed his hand on her throat, not really chicking but enough to usher her into silence. "Watch your tongue girl!", he hissed in a low voice. "It's not polite to pick favorites," his voice turned into a sudden purr and Anzu felt his breath on her face. She was confused on how quickly his tone had switched, but she also had to remember she was talking to a psychopath.

Anzu felt utterly compromised. She had subconsciously backed up to the counter which was now her down fall. Marik had left little room between them, making sure to push her back into the wood. Her heart was pounding in her chest and the inside her started to build up once more. But she would not be so compliment.

She glared at him. Her blues eyes never looking away from his. Marik was...a little shocked. And somewhat displeased. What happened to that sudden fearing look in her eyes that only moments ago made her stutter? He looked at her closely before coming to realization.

"Ahh, your Anzu, the Pharaoh's favorite of pets," he leaned in a bit closer to stare and Anzu turned her head away and out of his hands. "So brave, so strong willed, so pathetic.," the last part was slowly whispered into her ear with made her shiver.

"I-I am no pet! And I surely am n-not pathetic!," she reported back trying to hide her uneasy ness but her voice betraying her. Marik let a chuckle escape his lips.

"Really? Because you follow him so blindly. Ready to jump at his command," Anzu shuttered as his lips gently brushed against her ear. Why was he here? Why was he talking to her of all people? She was only Yugi's friend but she wasn't important enough to go and bother. "Tell me little bird, what do you know of your master? What has he done to earn your obedience?"

Anzu didn't really know much about Yugi's other half. Heck no one knew about Yugi's other half. All she knew that he was a kind person always willing to help others. He was strong, determined, and never lost hope. That should be enough to trust him...right?

Marik caught her hesitation and smirked. He moved his face away from her only to grab her chin and force her to look at him. Anzu had a light brush of pink on her cheeks when she noticed that their noses were touching. "I see you have no reason... You are so stupid as to let a stranger lead the way so that he may gain power! It almost makes me wonder how easy you are to persuade...to control," he had licked his lips and Anzu had felt like someone had kicked her in the stomach.

Her bottom lip was pouting slightly and if this was in Marik's vocabulary he would have thought it cute to see her pout. He stared at her every feature taking in every detail of her face. Anzu was quite beautiful. Which made his job a bit easier.

"I will always stand by my friends! And I will be there to watch you lose everything once Yugi beats you!", Marik was taken back at her sharp tone. It came out as a growl and each word was laced with defiance. "So do whatever you want to me, your fate will still be the same! You WILL lose!," another shock came to him once Anzu tried to push him away.

He stumbled back before regaining control over the situation. He forced her back into the counter and smiled once he heard her slam against it. She let out a painful groan that only increased his twisted delight.

Marik had put one hand on her back digging his claws into her. She took a sharp intake of breath and Marik ceased the opportunity.

He roughly forced his mouth onto hers. Pushing an unneeded amount of pressure on her.

Anzu was frozen for a full three seconds as Marik kissed before she stared to hit his shoulders. This action earned a growl from him but did not steer him off course. He easily grabbed both frantic hands with one of his own and pinned them above her head.

Yet she still tried to struggle!

She tried kicking him only to have his sharp nails drag across her back. Anzu felt dizzy. She felt hot and sick. Why was he kissing her? HER?!

He was not being gentile with her either. He bit her bottom lip roughly over and over again, Anzu was afraid it would fall off! She had even felt his snake like tongue try to enter her mouth but she refused.

At one point Marik had drawn blood, which only made his pleasure grow. He let his tongue taste her blood and almost smiled as he did so. Her blood tasted vile on his lips yet he was enjoying every drop of it.

The only thing she could do was turn her head and pray that he would leave it that. But he was enjoying himself far to much now.

He started to kiss her jaw line and make his way down. Once at her neck stop and kissed her more fiercely than before. Anzu squeaked as he nipped at her skin, but soon after shivered once she felt his tongue lick the stop he bit.

Marik smiled feeling her shiver. He caused that. He caused her to feel fear, hate, anger, and pain. It made him growl in delight.

Much to Anzu's relief he had pulled back. He was examining the little mark on that delicate flesh he had just made. He smirked seeing a small hickey start to form as well as a bruise.

Anzu's face was on fire and her stomach was in knots. Her breathing was heavy and in short gasps even though she had not done anything. She felt as though her heart was about to shoot straight out of her chest and pop out onto the floor.

She dare not look at him. She just wanted to die in this extremely uncomfortable moment. Actually she wanted HIM to die, and she'd volunteer to do that job herself.

Anzu flinched when she felt Marik's free hand grab her hair. This time he wasn't rough, he carefully grabbed the small ponytail in his hand and pulled it lightly.

"What a-are you doing?," she inwardly cursed herself. She was beginning to stutter again. No matter how hard she tried her voice would not be calm.

Instead of answering her pulled out her ponytail letting her short brown hair fall in place. He reluctantly released her and took a step back to examine her. He had only a ghost smile as he looked at her.

"Your hair is much better when it's down, little bird.," he crossed his arms in a mocking manner. She only snarled at him and clenched her jaw. "Awe did I ruffle your-"

SLAP!

The sound of flesh slapping flesh rang throughout the room. A red mark where Anzu had slapped him was begging to form as the pain settled in.

Time had froze for a second or two. Anzu's hand still raised and Marik's head turned from the impacted.

He hadn't excepted this of her. He thought she would cry and whimper then crawl in a corner and cower. But no. She had the nerve to strike him in the face. It in all honesty had stunned him.

But before he could react to the foolish girl's action she had bolted out the door, heading to God knows where. He had turned and watched just as the door closed behind her.

A sick twisted grin started to dominate his features. He gave one last lick of his lips, as if trying to taste her once again. "Ah, it seems I have a new way in torturing the Pharaoh. And a new toy to play with as well...," he began to walk out the door, long cape breezing behind him as he left.

"Sweet sweet little bird, oh how I'm going to enjoy breaking your wings! Haha!", he then started his trip down the many halls of the Kaiba blimp.

"Halt!", Marik turned around to see one of Kaiba's workers. Marik scoffed at the guard trying to give HIM an order. He was about to have the fun he so craved. That was, until a small plan started to form in his wicked mind.

Maybe this guard was more than someone he COULD kill, but also a body he could control...

* * *

TADA! My first Thornshipping! Not the best I know but not the worst! I'm fairly proud of the turn out of this story. I was thinking about leaving it a one-shot but I'm not sure if I should continue it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
